Sonjet: Deals suck
by ShadowinHedgehog
Summary: Jet made a deal with Wave, he now regrets it. what happens? i suck at summaries. Story is better than summary *anime sweatdrop* SonJet, SonicXJet warning! Yaoi! don't like, don't click. I do not own any characters. all characters belong to sega


"Argh!!!" Jet yelled slamming his fist down on his desk in his rather large office.

"Jet! Control yourself!" Wave yelled walking into the room.

"How can I at a time like this!" He yelled. Wave sighed.

"You've still got another couple hours till the re-match." Wave said placing Jet's new Extreme Gear on Jet's desk in front of him. "Remember the deal we made Jet." Wave said then turned around leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Why did I agree to that deal..."

***********

"Long time no see Jet!"

Just spun around and saw the blue hedgehog.

"You're /late Sonic. I gave you a time and I expect you to be here when that time comes. Not when you /decided/ to get here." I growled.

"Sorry, It's hard to get a way from Amy sometimes..."

"Amy? Are you going out with her?" I asked. Sonic looked at me surprised.

"Oh god no! Nothing against her or anything. But obsessive crazy girls aren't my type." He said laughing.

"I see. Ready to race?" I asked. I had to get this over and win no matter what.

"You bet!" He said giving a thumbs up. I mentally shook my head. Don't focus on him, just focus on the race and you wont have to tell him. You can't lose.

I stepped on my extreme gear and road over to the starting line. We decided to race on the first race track of the old World Grad Prix. The race track in Metal City.

We both got off our boards and stood away from the old starting line. I had activated the old Shock Gate from the World Grand Prix. I pushed a button on a remote and it appeared. I clicked it again and the countdown started.

"Get ready to lose Sonic." I growled.

"I wouldn't count on that Jet." He said with his usual cocky smile. I had to quickly look away. I then began my run to the line, Sonic close behind me.

'Perfect!' I grinned to myself as I jumped onto my airboard. If that annoying old announcer was here she'd be saying 'What a great start!' Thankfully, she's not here, she was REALLY annoying.

I glanced behind me and saw Sonic only a few feet away. I wasn't going to let him win. I sped up in attempt to pull farther ahead but he sped up right after me and managed to pass me. I growled.

"Get back here!" I yelled. There's no way I'm gunna lose. Not after stupidly making that deal with her!!

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you plan to win!" He said looking back at me. I growled. He was fucking teasing me! That fucking hedgehog!

"I'm not gunna let you beat me hedgehog!" I said then sped up flying past him. I heard him chuckle and next then I knew he was next to me.

"And what happens if I do beat you?" He joked. I growled. I wasn't going to tell him unless I had to, which means I CAN'T lose! "Well, I'll only know if I beat you, so, see ya!" He said then sped past me. I hissed and sped after him.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I watched him cross the finish line. God dammit! 'Now I double regret making that deal with Wave! I bet you she knew I was going to lose!'

bflashbackb

"You can't hide it from him forever you know." Wave said. I was sitting at my desk staring at a piece of paper she had put in front of me. It had a list of about four cities we had to stop by so she could get more parts for her to make my next extreme gear.

"Yes I can." I said. I moved the paper to the side of my desk and looked at her. "It's quite easy."

"Yeah, if you want to die alone." Wave said. I growled at her. I really wanted her to go way. "Jet, next time you race him you have to tell him if you lose."

"Fine! If it'll get you to leave me alone about it I will!" I suddenly regretted what I had just said.

Wave smiled.

"Alright! Good luck at your next race with him." She said then turned around and headed out of my office.

"What have I done..." I mumbled.

bEnd flashbackb

"Dammit, dammit all." I mumbled riding over next to him.

"I won once again Jet." He grinned. It was one of those Cocky 'I won' grins he always has.

"So, do I get to know why you were so content into beating me?" Sonic asked getting of his board.

I growled. I lost the deal, I had to tell him no matter

What. Wave would Kill me if I didn't.

"I made a deal with Wave to get her to Shut up about Something that I didn't realize how stupid it was till I left the room." I hissed.

"And what exactly was that deal?" Sonic asked. I got off my board and looked away from Sonic.

"She told me that I had tell you something If I lost, she tricked me! I Know it." I picked up my board and examined it I chucked the board away from me.

"She made sure I wasn't good enough to beat you! That Bitch!" I yelled.

"Jet! What are you talking about, tell me what?" Sonic asked. I gulped and looked up at him.

"That since I met you when I stole the Chaos Emerald, that I've had a cr-" I turned around. I couldn't say it.

"You've had a what Jet?" Sonic asked. I turned around and faced him.

"Don't make me CRUSH your face ONto the pavement YOU Stupid Hedgehog!" I yelled. If he didn't see the hint he really is stupid.

Sonic blinked.

"Wh-what!" He exclaimed.

"Forget it..." I mumbled and turned around and started walking away.

"Jet, do you really..."

I Stopped and twisted my head around to look at him.

"Yes." I said calmly. He smiled.

"Good."

I turned around and looked at him.

"What do you-"

Next thing I knew a Blast of air hit me and soft, warm lips were pressed against mine. I blinked and kissed back.

"Cause I have a crush on you too Jet." Sonic said after he pulled away.

"I-" I smiled.

"Come on." He said then grabbed my arm then started running.

"Where are we going!"

"Well, anywhere you want!" He said grinning. I grinned back.

"Well, now that you mentioned it." I smiled evilly.


End file.
